Trust Or Betray
by Mushmallow62
Summary: BeybladeYu-Gi-Oh crossover. Ryou and Kai are trying to get over past events Please read 500 Miles first , but a few bumps are on the road.


My name is Ryou Bakura; I am from England and live in Domino because of my father's job. He's closer to Japan than he is to England. It's not that bad, I guess, but my first few months' here were awful. I have a yami, a dark spirit, who resides in the Millennium Ring, a magical item that dates back to ancient Egypt, most likely Middle Kingdom. My Yami is called Bakura, as that was his name in the past, or something similar.  
  
I suppose I should explain why I am writing this down. I still have my Yami, I still live in Domino, and my father rarely visits me, though is closer here than before, in my birth land.  
  
The one difference is that I have a friend. A boyfriend, called Kai. And my Yami has been reunited with a long lost love called Dranzer. Another positive outcome is that Kai and Dranzer visited us a week later after we meet, in which I was kidnapped by Seto Kaiba who was controlled by Yami Malik. I won't go into what happened to me before I met Kai!  
  
After that myself and Kai, we became closer than before, the ordeal made us both realise we were lucky to have each other. But, after going through so much, even before I met Kai, it's taken a toll on my mind. Before Yami and I met Kai and Dranzer, I was a puppet for Bakura, my Yami, who would take control over my body without my knowledge, and acted like me for a period time, at one point he stabbed our arm to get my friends to help him and trust Malik.  
  
Because of these things, I have become unstable, as it were. I don't like sharp object's, I didn't like them before now I think of it............ but I have become afraid of the dark. Due to being in the abbey in Russia, and everything else, I don't like being left alone in the dark.  
  
Dranzer made the suggestion that I speak to a professional about it, Bakura was against it, causing a lovers rift, and when I looked at Kai, who was sitting down, looking at his breakfast, he looked up and right into my eyes, with his lovely red eyes, said; "Do what you want." Dranzer huffed at him, and he shrugged, was silent for a second and then decided to defend himself.  
  
"Look, there's no point in me telling you to see someone. You have to want to do it," Kai explained, and Dranzer nodded her understanding.  
  
"I.........." I wanted to say something, but something stopped me. Myself.  
  
Kai took my hand and we left the kitchen. He could very easily be unpredictable when he wanted to, and this was one of those unpredictable moments. Luckily we went outside, and sat down on a bench.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kai asked me, he looked worried, facial features and his eyes told me so.  
  
I couldn't look at him, and I didn't know why. I felt his gloved hand on mine, though his finger's caressed my knuckles. I observed him slowly, his shoes were brown, they looked like boots, his trousers were a sort of denim colour, though slightly darker, and his pocket's were noticeable by the red fabric. His belt was odd; one I hadn't seen before, black, yet the buckle was silver with a dragon's head shape on it.  
  
Okay, moving on, his top was dark, it looked purple to me, a dark purple, but Kai argued that it was a dark blue colour. Those are the two choices. Anyway he also wore gloves, which were fingerless, not completely though above the knuckles was where the glove began. It was the same colour as the top, however coming past his elbows the red fabric was back, attached to the top on it was silver in the shape of a dragon's head. Also the top covered his neck, instead of a scarf.  
  
"Ryou, what's wrong?" Kai repeated, looking right at me.  
  
"I....... I don't know," I told him, I'm very honest, and I can't tell a lie even if I wanted to. Bakura has told me I'd make a very bad actor. Luckily I never plan to become one.  
  
"Really? Then explain why I always here you crying at night," Kai asked me.  
  
One thing you can't say to Kai, that he beats around the bush. Kai happens to be the most blunt person I have ever met. And at times, it unnerves me.  
  
"I...... I don't know," I whispered, but Kai heard, he seems to have better hearing than anyone else that I know, most people can't hear me when I whisper.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kai asked, he sounded concerned; "Because I'm getting the impression something disturbed you at the abbey,"  
  
I tried to suppress a shudder, and failed, Kai moved closer to me and I placed my head on his shoulder, and he moved his arm around me.  
  
"I don't....... I......." How to explain my fear without sounding like a child?  
  
"You don't like the dark," Kai said, and I nodded.  
  
His arm tightened its grip on my arm, but it wasn't painful, it was comforting, and I felt safe.  
  
"I don't like being alone in the dark," I said, and noticed his eye brow was raised; "I was scared, in that cell alone, and then Bakura showed up, and I felt......... safe. Bakura would never allow anyone to hurt me, unless it's him. And with Dranzer here, I.......... I just didn't like my time alone in that cell,"  
  
Kai never spoke, and this worried me, although he was never that much of a talker anyway. But I felt him giving my arm a squeeze again.  
  
"Well, what do you think you should do?" Kai asked me.  
  
"I.......... I don't want to have these memories haunting me......... But I don't want to explain myself fully to a therapist," I tired to explain, but Kai nodded.  
  
"We'll figure something out. But, maybe we should just share a room, all right?" Kai suggested.  
  
I nodded, and leaned in to him; he kissed the top of my head and held me close. I doubt that he would have let go of me, but Bakura and Dranzer were coming.  
  
"Well?" Dranzer asked. She is, or was, Kai's bit beast, a phoenix, who in a human form had beautiful red hair and honey golden eyes, her skin was pale, and she looked delicate to an untrained eye, but to us, to people who know her, they can feel her power. She was wearing white jeans and a cream vest top, as it was a warm day, and the one thing Dranzer enjoyed most was being out in the sun.  
  
"A therapist wouldn't understand," Kai informed her, and Bakura smirked.  
  
"Well, what about Isis?" Dranzer asked.  
  
"Too close," Bakura butted in.  
  
"What about Rei?" I inquired and the two older one's looked at me as if I had grown a second head.  
  
"Good point; we did make him promise not to say anything. He must want to talk about it," Dranzer pointed out, her lover didn't look too happy with this new idea.  
  
"Yea, I mean, Rei won't tell anyone, and he knows about........ Well nearly everything," Kai agreed with a slight nod.  
  
"I don't trust him," Bakura told them, and Dranzer rolled her eyes; "Well, I don't,"  
  
"Bakura, Ryou needs to talk to someone, and so does Rei, it will be fine," Dranzer reassured him.  
  
"Fine, but any trouble by him and I shall send him to the Shadow Realm," Bakura threatened.  
  
"I'll go call Rei," Kai said, and walked towards the house, followed by Dranzer.  
  
Leaving me with my Yami. The one person I have feared the most every since I received the Millennium Ring. I remained silent, I had nothing to say to him.  
  
"Well?" He said to me.  
  
I had nothing to say. What could I say? This guy beat me up nearly every day for the fun of it!  
  
"I can't believe you are afraid of the dark," My Yami scoffed.  
  
"Well, I am!" I snapped at him, but he didn't look surprised.  
  
"Huh, well, I think it's an act, maybe just to get you closer to Kai," Bakura told me, he was trying to get a raise out of me for some reason.  
  
"I am not!" It was working too.  
  
"Really, why such a childish fear?" Bakura asked me; "And please, don't tell me its because of the time you spent in the abbey, you were out cold for part of it,"  
  
He was right; of course, he could easily filter into my mind.  
  
"Remember not so long ago............ You used to beat me up, and every time you sent us to the Shadow Realm because you had more power there?" I saw Bakura nod, so I continued; "That's why I fear the dark. I don't......... I'm paranoid that you'll come back and attack me in my sleep, you used to do that,"  
  
"So, your paranoid," Bakura said simply, and I nodded.  
  
Bakura walked away from me, not saying a thing.  
  
"Don't forget my light, not to trust people so easily," Bakura told me; "I may have beaten you up, as you now expect, but other people can as well,"  
  
He continued to walk away, leaving me on my own in the garden. 


End file.
